epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Zeus vs. Rainbow Dash: Epic Rap Battles of Anything
Hello, and welcome to the first installment of Epic Rap Battles of The Universe. Now before we get into the battle itself, I would like to point some things out. 1) I only have two battles planned so far. 2) I'm not taking any suggestions for now. 3) If you have tips or criticisms, I would like to hear it so that I can obviously improve. 4) I need some title cards, as I have no idea how to make them. It would be even better if someone told how so I wouldn't need someone else to do it all the time. Now that we got that out of the way, let's get started with Zeus vs. Rainbow Dash. I had this idea in my head for a while but now I can actually have this battle complete. "The Greek god of thunder and the ruler of all gods, Zeus, and the competitive pegasus from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Rainbow Dash, raps against each other in this battle of egotistical weather manipulators whose main domain is the sky." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE! Zeus! Vs. Rainbow Dash! Begin! Rainbow Dash: Aw, yeah! Time to battle Zeus! This is gonna be a blast! I can easily beat this sad excuse for a god in ten seconds flat! Your stories? Please, I had more fun hearing Twilight's lectures! Face it, only eggheads care about you and your literature! You stay out of everything and use mortals to solve your own strife How come you expect your people to be faithful when you aren't even faithful to your wife?! Zeus: This pony dares to face the ruler of all gods? I spit Rock-Solid disses that land even harder than Maud's! Your entire career is a bust! Can't even keep a friend's trust! When I strike you with my lightning, you're gonna bite the Lightning Dust! This offspring of Sonic and Ares can't impress me with her explosive rainbow fart! And with her looks, it's clear that this pony likes mares as her sweetheart! The Greeks have moved on, but my stories will remain forever in ink While you'll only be remembered for being shipped with a kitchen sink! Rainbow Dash: Man, that was weak, as if you didn't already lower the bar I'm all for love and tolerance, but you took the former too far! You're just an old grump in a toga. It's clear that I'm 20% cooler. You're like a human mortal, except meaner and more of a sore loser! I'm a pop culture icon! You're only relevant because of Percy Jackson After this, I'll lock this geriatric up with all of the Titans in Tartarus I Spitfire like a Chimera, so you better take heed! Or else have yourself taken down faster than Hermes! Zeus: That's the best that you've got?! I've heard better insults from trolls on Equestria Daily! You only act cool to forget that you're like Rarity in Generation 3! My people started democracy, while you're still under a monarchy Your kind only parties while mine study philosophy! Don't think you're up for round two, 'cause you don't have the Ashleigh Balls! Looks like Zeus scores a victory whereas Rainbow Falls! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC- (Logo suddenly gets struck by lightning) RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE! Poll Who won? Zeus Rainbow Dash Hint for the next battle Earth.png VS.png Magical.png Category:Blog posts